Music of the heart
by Arwen Strife
Summary: Sakura is the hidden artist behind the wonderful songs of YAMAINO, the famous pop star. Sasuke is a new rising talent of rock vs. pop culture. Sakura may never want to perform herself...at least not without some help from a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1: Music ,The starting note

Chapter 1: Music

Music…it's really something…it's what some people enjoy for a while…for others…it's what they live for…and for some…it's music…the beatings of their hearts combined with a dash of spirit and inspiration from their souls within…

"…And I know that there's one day,

When I'll break away…

From the pain that's haunting me,

And find the freedom, I've been looking for,

That's been waiting for me…

In your arms…"

With that final note…. the stage misted over with fake smoke and the spotlights turned from bright yellows and reds to dark purple. And most notable of all, the whole stadium erupted into cheers. " YAMAINO, YAMAINO!!" The cheers of fans were all around the blond superstar who stood proudly on stage, decked in a shimmering purple gown with embroidered butterflies that went up to her calves.

"Thank you…Thank you all!!"

With that the concert came to an end with fans leaving the stadium chattering about how great the concert was and how awesome Yamaino was. Behind the curtains, the blond girl sighed and walked back to her dressing room. She was totally worn out and it did not help that there were paparazzi all around her trying to get pictures. Usually she wouldn't mind getting her picture taken and interviews made about her…I mean, who WOULDN'T want to read about her. But she did have a conscience, even if she chose to ignore it most of the time. But this was going too far until it reached the point of ridiculous.

Opening the door with her name on it, she entered and greeted the person standing inside. Or…at least she tried to.

"Hey, Saku-Oof!!"

A surprisingly strong pink haired girl jumped on top of her and hugged her while squealing at the top of her lungs.

"Ino!! That was terrific!! You totally pulled off that song!! Wow, it sounded so good to hear it being performed!! And the fans loved you!! Did you hear the cheers?!! It was sooo-"

"Saku…Sakura…C..can't…breath…"

Ino's face was slowly turning to a very delicate purple under the cherry blossom's powerful bear hug.

"Oh…OHH!! I'M SO SORRY!!! ARE YOU OKAY?!! Oh my god…Should I call a medic?!! Oh what do I do!!-"

"I'm FINE Sakura…just…just don't hug me anymore…forehead girl."

The blond massaged her middle where she was pretty sure there was a mark. Her face had returned to its normal color although still a bit pale.

"Hmmph… would kick you for that!! If I wasn't so happy tonight, of course…Ino-PIG!!"

"Watch it, you're talking to a big star here!! You should be glad I'm doing this. Speaking of which, I have an interview soon, right? With some new talent whose supposed to be the rising talent for rock vs. pop or something. The magazine wants to ask questions about our songs. That means answering more "where do you get your song inspirations" questions. sigh. I'm so tired of all this…maybe I should just tell them the truth…"

At this matter-of-fact statement, Sakura whirled around and stared in shock.

"But…but INO!! You promised you wouldn't tell!! C'mon!! Is this payback for the pig thing?!! I swear I won't call you a pig ever again!! Just don't tell!! You can't!! I'll do your laundry for two years including re-arranging your shoe rack, and-"

"CALM DOWN SAKURA!! I was kidding!!"

The blond girl laughed for a bit while the other fumed at the trick. Then Ino's face turned serious again as she spoke to the currently furious cherry-blossom.

"But seriously, Sakura. When are you gonna tell people? I mean, look at you. You're pretty and you have grown out of the forehead thing a bit and you have the inspiration…and yet, you choose to live in that _hut _even though we live in the greatest city in Japan-Tokyoand behave just like an unnoticeable insect.( "WHAT?!!") Don't get me wrong, I love seeing myself in the magazines and TV, after all you can NEVER get too much of _ME_…(At this, Sakura's eyes rolled.) ,but I dunno..this is getting to me. I have _some_ sense of honesty you know…"

"But you KNOW I can't…I..I'm just not right for this. And sides…you looked great out there, and people love you-"

"YES…and NO!! They love me all right, but they love the songs more…and most importantly, the voice the sings it!! Yours!! You should be the one out there!! Singing your heart out!! After all, you write these songs and pour everything you got into them-Stop protesting Sakura and listen!! You NEED this…"

Sakura turned away from Ino with her head down. Her hair covered her eyes as she slowly murmured something.

"I just…can't do it. You'd be better off on stage. I'm fine the way I am…really. I got to go now!!"

With that said, she brushed pass Ino and ran out the door before the other girl could say anything. Outside, in the wings of the stage, she hid behind the curtains and silent tears fell from her cheeks.

"I can't do it… I'm too afraid…"

That night she left the stage. Not knowing, that soon she'd be back on it…with someone's help.

"DUDE!!! WAKE UP!!!"

A blond with scratch marks on his cheeks screamed at a lump on the bed. The so-called lifeless lump moved and then threw a punch at the blond. The blond bent backwards till he was in a bridge with his head looking through his legs at the blanket, which had some dark black hair and an ear sticking out.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"Awww…you lead performers are such lazy asses. Get up already, your manager is on the phone…Something about going to Tokyo-Wha-"

With the words "manager, phone and Tokyo" The blanket flew off the bed and a boy wearing nothing but a pair of loose cargos and blue boxers which were showing clearly on top of his low pants literally leaped up and grabbed the phone which was strangely in the sink…

"HELLO!! I mean…Hey. What's up?"

Trying to calm himself and not let his excitement show through. The raven-haired boy pressed his ear down to the phone trying to hear more clearly what his manager was saying on the other end. Strangely, yet again…the phone was quite sticky…

"Hn…okay."

He was trying to keep a straight face as the hyperactive blond boy walked in the room.

"Eh?!! What's up Teme? You look sick…or constipated. Did you eat something from the sink?"

"No, Dobe. Get out of my way. I'm going to pack."

"Huh?!! Where you going?!! What did your manager say?!!"

Sasuke walked back to his room and quickly threw everything he had into his bag. He pulled on a shirt and washed his face. He decided he'd get something to eat later. The blond was still hanging around pestering him with questions.

"WHAT?!! WHERE YOU GOING?!! WHAT HAPPENED-"

He was seriously getting on his nerves. Irriatated, he then realized he still had the phone clutched beteen his ear and shoulder. He tried to pull it off. But to no avail.

"Naruto. What. The. Hell. Was. In. The. Sink?"

"Oh…Hehe…well..ya see..I accidentally tried to make some pancakes this morning and I mixed up the mixture wrongly with some super glue… and I sort of dropped the phone in after talking to Hinata…so…I was gonna tell you…but I guess you FOUND OUT-"

He didn't get to finish because Sasuke was evoking some really dangerous aura and even though how comical it was to see a boy with the phone glued to his ear, the glint in his eye was obvious that the phone would work as a murder weapon right at that moment…

OO

The door slammed shut as Sasuke went out. He called out to his "friend".

"Oh, by the way dobe. The answer to your question. I'm going to Tokyo. I got a break for my music for an interview with some chick pop singer and a magazine. I WON'T be seeing your ugly face for hopefully a Long, Long time."

"HEY!! SAUKE!! TEME!! SOMEBODY!! GET ME OUT!!"

Inside their apartment, a blond head was sticking out of the sink with his body…somewhat encased inside a block of super-glue. Chances were, he'd survive…If his girl friend remembered to come. And found a way to free him.


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning of an intro

Chapter 2-The beginning of an intro

Music…it's really something…it's what some people enjoy for a while…for others…it's what they live for…and for some…it's music…the beatings of their hearts combined with a dash of spirit and inspiration from their souls within…Introduction…the beginning of a song. Without it, the song starts without any warning, a dangerous notion, though exciting and mysterious…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-And so, my fans, the environment I work in and the plain poetry and beauty of everyday life inspire me."

The blond girl sat back in her chair and smiled sweetly at the black whir-ing camera. The reporter was a woman dressed in a professional black suit and wore far too much make up. The star tried not to look at her too much since she shuddered every time she saw the woman's face.

"-and now, before we leave, last question Yamaino-san. Our sources tell us that you may be collaborating with a new band whose lead singer is the famous Uchiha heir who disowned his family on national television. What made you think of this sudden collaboration and Why? What do you think the outcome of it shall be?"

_What?!! Huh? No one told me about this!!! Sakura!!! Okay, don't panic…Oh geez, what do I say?!!_

The pop star was sweating inside, but on the surface she just smiled.

"Well…um…You'll just have to wait and see, right? I'm not answering the rest of your questions since that was the last one you were supposed to ask."

_Shit!! What did I just say?!!_

The reporter forced a smile and ended the show with her signoff. The moment the cameras were off, she faced the star with a look on her face.

"What the hell was that!!? You were making me look bad!! Look bitch, you may think since you're a pop star and all, you can just make all the rest of us look bad! Well, don't mess with me or I'll see your career goes down the drain before you can say, ' Bite me bitch!!' "

With that said, she turned on her heel to storm off, thinking that she had gotten the better of the girl. Too bad she missed seeing a purple heel clad foot in her way and fell.

"Whoops. Sorry, it was an accident, I swear."

With a triumphant grin, she went back to her dressing room. Inside, she found the cherry blossom laughing her head off.

"Oh my god Ino!! That was so awesome!!! She was all "you're dead bitch" and you just tripped her up!! So cool!!!"

She burst into hysterical laughter once more and Ino joined in. After a while, they finished laughing. They decided to go down to the bar to get some drinks.

"Whoa…this is so cool!!"

Both girls were in awe of the décor in the bar/lounge downstairs. It was called the Jewel. Entering it was like stepping into a new world, where everything beyond was exciting, beautiful, mysterious. Small fashionable chandeliers hung from the ceiling assorted with different colored shards. At first one would think they were glass, but upon closer examination, they were actually beautiful, yet sturdy faux jewels. There were lounge chairs and couches decked in velvet of deep red and purple. Along the glassy bar area were long shelves with bottles, cups, and mugs, even jars of different colors, all lined up behind and around the bar. Around them, they could hear voices and laughter coupled with music from the speakers near the stage. There was a live band performing that night. This was not surprising as the place always had a band, but that day, it seemed like it was more of a big deal than usual.

The girls snapped out of their amazed trance and decided to go find seats and order up some drinks. As they walked past crowds of people, Sakura and her blond friend heard a bit of conversation.

"…Oh yeah!! The lead singer is totally hot and from what I hear, is loaded as well."

"….he's not part of any band but is just performing here for some reason. I heard that his manager came up with some idea to stick him with a popstar…"

"…NO way!! Uchiha!! Really?!! Unbelievable…"

**//Wait a second. Backtrack. Did I hear **_**Uchiha**_

Ino's head snapped back in recognization of the name. She suddenly remembered to ask the cherry blossom about this "so called" deal she hadn't heard of yet. Taking a sip of her drink, she focused her eyes on her friend, all thoughts of snagging the tall, dark and handsome guy in the corner forgotten, almost.

"Ne, Sakura. That reporter harpy, didn't she say something about this Uchiha guy something about how I'm supposed to perform with him? Huh-Hello!! Sakura…Sa-Ku-."

Ino never got to finish her questioning. Cause at that moment the crowd began to cheer and turn towards the stage. Music started playing softly and suddenly…A deep, crooning voice began to sing…

-----------------------------------------------

Sorry to cut everyone off like that. ; I wrote this 4 months ago, and found it just now. I probably had more to write but I'd forgotten it, so I'll try my best to recover whatever memory of plot I'd been saving for this...


End file.
